replacing old memories
by Decepticon Nightwing
Summary: hey i adopted an old story from xSerenityIsn'tAlwaystheAnswerx  and ill finish it up for her   'When Tony 'accidentally' destroys Pepper's laptop and literally all the information stored in it, how will he repay her'
1. Chapter 1

Randomness plus searching up 'what happens if liquid spills onto your computer?' Plus imagination=a moment of either laughter or crying or both

The clanging going down in the lab had driven Pepper from insane to probably mentally ill, as that was all she could hear no matter what she did or where she went in the house. Tony was working on something, something ''big'' and he said it required, 'A lot of noise that the average human female might not withstand'. By that piece of sexist news Pepper decided to take advantage of her time and finish up some work.

''I left the folders back in my car,'' Pepper thought. She left her laptop on the coffee table and went out to her car to retrieve the files. The heat was unbearable and a wave of it hit Pepper in the face as she opened the car door, but these files were important and the work had to be done.

Just as Pepper slammed the door shut a deafening 'BOOM' filled the air and shocked Pepper into not moving for a few seconds. Remembering Tony was inside she rushed in and nearly slipped on some dark residue on the floor. Pepper knew the smell. It was oil.

Not to mention the whole house was now covered in it. The couch, the walls, everything was covered in it. And what about...

Pepper gasped in horror when she saw her laptop covered in oil. All of her work ever put into it, every single piece of information she had on there, was probably all gone. Especially if the oil had seeped through the keyboard and spilled onto the motherboard, then the memory of her computer would totally crash and be erased. Pepper made a move to switch off her computer when she noticed it made four little buzzing sounds like a bug near your ear, and she flew to the floor, just as her laptop exploded. Fiery parts flew everywhere, and the motherboard landed right by her head, flaming.

Tony poked his head up the stairs and surveyed the damage, whistling. This was the first time one of his projects malfunctioned, even as a prototype. He helped Pepper up and she was silent for a few minutes, fuming inside.

Finally she exploded.

''Tony what were you thinking?'' She screamed. ''Do you know how much work was in my laptop? Every single major information important to your company. How can you act so nonchalant about all this? Do you even care at all? How are you possible going to clean this up? You know I'm not going to help you right? This is-''

''Pepper, I can always get you a new laptop.'' Tony said, but Pepper didn't want to be his little charity case.

''So you can, but you won't be able to restore all of that information.'' Pepper sighed deeply. ''I have a headache, I need to go home now.''

''Pepper-''

''First, how did this all happen? Did your projects malfunction somehow?''

Tony hung his head down to avoid Pepper's gaze. ''It was a prototype. It was supposed to be a new weapon for Stark Industries, but I guess it malfunctioned and blew up into bits...''

''If it was down in your lab then how did it get up here?''

''It's modified to be a robot with a human mind but specially designed to help in the military, or war. It's to fetch things that you need if necessary, like if you need more bullets it will get you some.''

''So it's to be like a servant?''

''Yep.''

''So why in the world is it up here and not being perfected in your lab?''

''Bessie was supposed to fetch me a soda but apparently her circuits went on overdrive and she exploded.

''Wait a minute. You named the stupid machine?''

''Hey! My machine is not stupid! It's just not finished yet. Name one machine of mine that has gone wrong.''

''Dummy.''

''He has not gone wrong.''

''Yeah, but he certainly does make mistakes.''

''Oh yeah? Name one time.''

Pepper just stared into Tony's laughing eyes. He thought this was funny. He seriously thought all of this was funny. Pepper took up her bag and walked by him on the way out.

''Come on Pepper don't be like that, you can always get a new-''

''You don't get it do you?'' She said. ''I could care less about the company's information, but my personal information was also on there. Some that could not be replaced. My pictures of when I was younger, my videos of family get togethers at my parents' house, I even kept my journal in there so I wouldn't have to look through pages and books to see what I wrote. All of its gone. Just...just throw my stuff out.''

Slam! ….

What will happen next find out once I've written it!


	2. Chapter 2

Replacing old memories chapter 2

Prev chapter

''Hey! My machine is not stupid! It's just not finished yet. Name one machine of mine that has gone wrong.''

''Dummy.''

''He has not gone wrong.''

''Yeah, but he certainly does make mistakes.''

''Oh yeah? '' ''Name one time.''

Pepper just stared into Tony's laughing eyes. He thought this was funny. He seriously thought all of this was funny. Pepper took up her bag and walked by him on the way out.

''Come on Pepper don't be like that, you can always get a new-''

''You don't get it do you?'' She said. ''I could care less about the company's information, but my personal information was also on there. Some that could not be replaced. My pictures of when I was younger, my videos of family get together at my parents' house, I even kept my journal in there so I wouldn't have to look through pages and books to see what I wrote. All of its gone. Just...just throw my stuff out.''

Slam! ….

"Oh pepper don't be like that"

I know I'll call her

"Pepper? "

"What tony I have better things on my mind "she shouted

"Look im sorry I've ruined you laptop"

"IM SORRY? IM SORRY? That's not gonna get my laptop back is it?"

"Well no but-"(she cut him off there)

"But what you've blown up my laptop all of the info, family pictures, important information

On it!"

I'll get your info back I promise

And how do you propose to do that!

I'll I'll get it somehow!

Oh sure you can!

Pepper! 

Good bye Tony Stark never call me again don't ever speak to me !

Pepper- (she hung up)

She hung up on me!

I could ask her parents for all the info! Of course I can im not thinking straight!

I need sleep!

Pepper im sorry

Im gonna make up a soundtrack for this soon! I promise

Xoxo my favers black.b3rry and avalonxnaruto

And soz for short chaper my brain is dry! Busy school life

Xoxo Lauren lewis (AKA starla-rose


	3. Three days later

Replacing old memories

Chapter 3

Three days later

3rd person P.O.V.

After all that had happened three days ago was still buzzing in tony stark's head

He was not expecting his sevent maid thing to blow up and he was definitely not expecting peppers laptop to blow up ether

After pepper said she never wanted tony to call her again. But tony called her about 20 times in the three days

So he decided to go out and buy pepper a nice new laptop

Tony's P.O.V.

he had gotten pepper a laptop and put all the company's info on it he still had to get all pepper's memories that were on the laptop

he decided to also get her a new i-pad that also connected with his armour as well so she could communicate with him that is if she forgave him which wasn't that

Likely he had managed to go to pepper's house. but she wasn't there her parents where but not her. He was starting think she wasn't gonna forgive him like all the other

Times she had forgiven him for the stupid things he had done. But he managed to get most of the personal memories on it not all of it but aleast a good 80% of it the rest he wasn't sure but he hoped that she would forgive him. No hope was the wrong word more like wished

He called pepper but she didn't answer

He met up with her at school but she tried to ignore him until he came up to her and said

"Listen pepper im really sorry that your laptop blew up I wasn't trying to blow it up it kind of blew up by accident ,but I got you a new laptop and managed to replace most of your personal data back but I really want you to forgive me I also got you another gift you might like if you come to the armoury after school so I hope you come if not I understand that you don't want to forgive me and I'll accept that but please forgive me like all those times where I did really stupid stuff but you forgave me and I hope you can forgive me again im so sorry please forgive me pepper"

"Tony"

"Yeah"

"Kiss me"

"WHAT"

"You heard me, kiss me "

"Why?"  
>"cuz that means ive forgiven you"<p>

"Oh that makes sense"

"So hurry up and kiss me before class starts and we both get detention"

"oh yeah sure"

"oh and tony"

"Yeah"

"for a genius you can be really dumb sometimes you know"

"well I hope that is one of the things you love about me"

"it sure is genius"

"It takes one to know one, right?"

"Sure genius boy let's just get to class without getting detention"

"Oh yeah sure lets go now pepper"

"Well then?"

"Oh yeah I think we better run to class. Don't you"

"Let's go finally"

"Ok were going now"

"As you wish tony"

**Well a cliff-hanger my first one woohoo well I hope you enjoyed my update my first one ive don't in ages bye**


End file.
